A completely normal day
by Sheba-chan
Summary: Someone has robbed L-sama. But who was the criminal who stole the....WHAT!


~A completely normal day~  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me bla bla and so on, you know the deal.  
  
This is something I simply had to get out of my mind.yes, it's stupid. I know. Just laugh at me.  
  
******  
  
It was a completely normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the grass was green.  
  
Okay, this wasn't completely right. At least not in the Sea of Chaos, since L-sama, most powerful being in the universe, could decide if she wanted a sun in her living-room and as long as she didn't want one there wouldn't be one.  
  
Besides that, she really didn't have time of birds or suns now.  
  
She had just found out that someone had *robbed* her.  
  
This alone was seemingly impracticable, but if one thought about *what* had been stolen and *who* could have done it, it seemed simply impossible.  
  
And so, L-sama marched into the hallway and called for the only two beings who were currently living with her and therefore able to perform such a deed.  
  
"CEPHIED! SHABRANIGDO! COME HERE *NOW*!"  
  
Just a few seconds later said Mazoku-Lord appeared in front of her, looking at his mother slightly confused (we assume that he is in his human form, L- sama created her rooms so that the ceilings are high enough for *her*, not for a gigantic Mazoku).  
  
"What is it, mother?"  
  
"Shabranigdo, have you been in my bathroom?" L-samas voice was dangerously low.  
  
"No, mother. What should I want in your bathroom?"  
  
L-sama glared at her son - as good as you can do this if your hair obscures your eyes - before she nodded and went looking for the second inmate.  
  
"CEPHIED, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!"  
  
Shabranigdo stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, looking after her, before it dawned on him that Cephied obviously did something which made L- sama really angry and ready to kick him into eternal oblivion if he hadn't been there already. *This* was something he simply couldn't miss!  
  
And so, Shabranigdo hurried to catch up with his creator.  
  
***  
  
Flare Dragon Cephied, Sekiryushin par excellence, was completely clueless and on the way to his room. He was satisfied with the world and himself, for he had just done another good deed and was ready to annoy Shabranigdo with it when...  
  
"CEPHIED!"  
  
L-sama literally *stormed* to him, Shabranigdo at her heels. While his mother looked like she would explode from anger every moment Shabranigdo grinned and leaned against a pillar to observe the happening.  
  
Instantly, the Shinzoku knew that he was in big trouble.  
  
"Cephied, have *you* been in my bathroom?!"  
  
Cephied was surprised, to say the least. "Why, yes, mother. I never knew that it was forbidden to do so. Oh, by the way, I really have to thank you that you give me the opportunity to leave the Sea of Chaos sometimes, despite the fact that I am dead."  
  
L-sama sighed. Indeed, she allowed her sons to leave her home sometimes - otherwise, they would destroy all the interior with their quarrels. Of course, both were *dead* (at least 1/4 and 1/7 of them, but this was enough for her taste) and therefore mankind just had to cope with them in their human forms and without any power at all.  
  
But still...  
  
"And what has this to do with the fact that you *robbed* me?!", L-sama inquired angrily.  
  
Cephied winced noticeably while Shabranigdo looked slightly taken aback. The Shinzoku - representative of love and life and everything a Mazoku hated so much - was a *thief*?  
  
"Really, mother, please don't phrase it like that", the Shinzoku begged, "you know, there was an accident in the human world and mortals got hurt. I just wanted to help and since I couldn't find any first aid kit there I thought I would be allowed to take some bandages from your bathroom..."  
  
"B-b-bandages?", L-sama repeated slowly.  
  
"Yes. I really never knew that there were special bandages for nosebleeds..."  
  
"CEPHIED!!!"  
  
He didn't know *how* he did it, but apparently this had been the limit. L- samas golden aura flared up and Cephied prepared to experience a shovel hitting his head.  
  
But luckily for him - and disappointingly for Shabranigdo- nothing happened at all.  
  
L-sama stood there, glaring at him, but the hit never came. This, however, was more disturbing than any golden shovel she could create.  
  
"Uh...", the frightened Shinzoku squeaked, "I am really sorry, but why...uh...don't you simply create new ones-"  
  
"It. Is. Not. That. Easy. Sometimes.", L-sama growled. "Now listen, Cephied!  
  
Believe it or not, I really used my brain when I created my worlds.  
  
And you know, I am a woman, just like the human ladies....  
  
... and therefore, I also have to endure that terrible *time of the month* like they have to - and believe me, if you are immortal, one month is nothing to you and you have it again in seemingly no time!  
  
Now, Cephied, this is my only warning...  
  
NEVER, hear me, NEVER even DARE to take my last tampons again, and ESPECIALLY NOT TO PUT THEM INTO THE BLOODY NOSE OF A MORTAL!!!"  
  
And she turned around and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Cephied and Shabranigdo were equally scared. None of them had seen L-sama that angry before.  
  
Shocked, they watched her leaving.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Shabranigdo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What is 'The time of the month'?"  
  
...  
  
"...I have absolutely no idea."  
  
And the Mazoku left, too.  
  
After all, it was still a completely normal day.  
  
****************** 


End file.
